Destroyer
The Destroyer is one of the many Hidden Classes that can be awarded to players of Elder Tale who meet extremely strict and specific requirements. This class can evolve only though the Guardian class and it is localized only in the Land of Wen, although players who have migrated from other servers may also receive it. Description Unique in the entire game, the Destroyer class is an evolution of the Guardian class. Once they are awarded this class, the player is no longer classified as a Guardian. They receive an entire new set of skills and allocation of stats, depending on which of the two paths a player will choose to play as, losing their previous ones entirely. The Destroyer, as the name implies, is a punisher who aims to completely crush the enemy, no matter their strength and regardless of numbers. They can use all forms of weaponry and equip all forms of armor, although most prefer leather or silk, allowing them greater mobility and increased attack speed, although really can use whichever weapon they choose. Interestingly enough, once they choose their equipment, they receive a passive ability that increases its proficiency, or the effect of the bonus stats they gain. These two passive abilities can be leveled by constantly fighting. However, should a Destroyer decide they want to switch to a different type of armor or weapon, that passive's level is reset and all experience accumulated is lost, so choosing your gear is the first priority of players who use this class. In combat, the Destroyer aims to deal the most damage, cause mass panic and disrupt all forms of coordination all the while surviving to see their enemy's demise. The King of the Hill, depending on which path this class chooses, they will either deal purely physical or magical damage, as a Glass Canon or a Magic Slayer. Both paths share a class specialty. Once an enemy is dead, a certain small percentage of their skills cooldown will be reduced, which stack the more they enemies they kill. Acquisition As is any Hidden Class, one can only become a Destroyer by achieving a set of highly strict and specific set of unspoken and unwritten rules within the game. They are separated into ranks. *Rank I: The class is localized in the Chinese server of Elder Tale and nowhere else. *Rank II: Only a Guardian can become a Destroyer. *Rank III: It all begins during the Mythical (24 player) Raid Quest "The Uprising". *Rank IV: During the final battle in the Heavenly City of Kun-Lun, the Guardian must be taunted by a Sage King. *Rank V: The Guardian must respond to the taunt, breaking away from his or her party and engaging the Sage King in a 1v1 fight. *Rank VI: Other players can join eventually, but the Guardian must single-handedly reduce the Sage King's health to less than 75% *Rank VII: The Guardian must be at less than 10% HP themselves. *Rank VIII: Once all previous conditions are met, a special cutscene will start, where the Sage King will announce how impressed he or she is with the Guardian's ability and will ask them to join the ranks of Kun-Lun as a Heavenly Commander directly under the Sage King. **Stipulation A: Should the Guardian agree, they will automatically be removed from their own party and join the Kun-Lun, attaining a unique title of Heavenly Commander and all the prestige and awards that come with it. They will become the raid party's enemy tasked with its complete annihilation. Should that happen, said Guardian can not and will never be able to become a Destroyer. **Stipulation B: Should they decline the offer, the enemy Sage King will inquire as to their reasoning. Here two options to answer are available to the player. Swearing to uphold their creed as a Guardian will remove the player from being allowed to become a Destroyer. *Rank IX: The Guardian must choose the second dialogue option after initially declining the Sage King's offer, stating that they refuse to serve under someone they consider to be weaker than themselves, as attaining absolute power is all that they strive for in life. *Rank X: Successfully responding with the second option, the Guardian is presented with a system message where they are informed of having met all secret conditions that allow them to forsake the creed of the Guardians and aim to pave a long and bloody road as the strongest and fiercest of warriors, the Destroyer. Despite all of that however, the player must make one final choice. Which of the path will he or she take? Which will be their story? Their destiny. Branching Paths Right after accepting the class change, the player has a choice to make between two branching paths, each with unique stats, skills and specialty. Wrath of Asura Destroyer.png|Destroyer|linktext=Martial Arts Destroyer1.jpg|Destroyer|linktext=Swordsman DestroyerEX.jpg|Jin Asura|linktext=Demon King of Destruction Asura *Damage: Physical *Element: Fire *Strengths: High Damage (Over Time) and Attack Speed *Weaknesses: Low Defense and No Sustain *Specialties: Super Armor and Cooldown Reduction Asura is the offensive, warrior based build for those who wish to annihilate their enemies and have no interest in continuing the Guardian style of play. They deal primary physical damage, however some skills add the fire element with a certain percentage as a special attribute.